disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Life's a Happy Song
"Life's a Happy Song" is a song written for the film, The Muppets. The song is sung by Gary, Walter, and Mary with a chorus of other Smalltown, USA residents. The song is reprised at the end of the movie, by the entire cast. Lyrics Gary: Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand. Walter: Everything is perfect it's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Gary and Walter: Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along Walter: When you're alone life can be a little rough It makes you feel like you're three-foot tall When it's just you well times can be tough When there's no one there to catch your fall Gary and Walter: Everything is great, everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand everything is perfect it's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face life smells like a rose Walter: With someone to paint Gary: And someone to pose Gary and Walter: Life's a piece of cake Gary: With someone to pedal Walter: And someone to brake Gary and Walter: Life is full of glee Walter: With someone to saw Gary: And someone to see Gary and Walter: Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me Baker: '''Life's a piece of cake '''Gary: '''With someone to give '''Walter: '''And someone to take '''Waitress: '''Life's a piece of pie '''Waiters: '''With someone to wash and someone to dry '''Man: '''Life's an easy road '''Gary, Walter and the Mechanics: '''With someone beside you to share the load '''Hippie: '''Life is full of highs '''Asian Couple: '''With someone to stir and someone to fry '''Butcher: '''Life's a leg of lamb '''Gary and Walter: '''With someone there to lend a hand '''Florist: '''Life's a bunch of flowers '''Gary and Walter: '''With someone to while away the hours '''Fish Mongers: '''Life's a fillet of fish 'ey! '''Gary and Walter: '''Uh, yes it is '''Gary, Walter and Townspeople: '''Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along I've got everything that I need right in front of me nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me I've got everything that I need '''Gary: Right in front of me! Interrupted Mary: Everything's great everything's grand Except Gary's always off with his friend It's never me and him it's always me and him and him I wonder when it's going to end but I guess that's ok 'Cause maybe someday I know jut how it's going to be He'll ride up on a steed and get down on one knee and say "Mary will you marry me? Please?" Gary and Mary: I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me Townspeople: You've got everything that you need right in front of you Nothing's stopping you nothing that you can't do that the world can throw at you Life's a happy song Leslie Feist: '''When there's someone by your side to sing '''Townspeople: '''Life's a happy song '''Mickey Rooney: '''When there's someone by your side to sing '''Townspeople: '''Life's a happy song when theirs someone by your side to sing along Finale Lyrics '''Uncle Deadly (spoken): Oh, how charming a finale. Kermit: '''Everything is great '''Miss Piggy: '''Everything is grand '''Walter: '''We've got the whole wide world in the palm of our hands '''Gary: '''Everything is perfect '''Mary: '''It's falling into place '''Uncle Deadly: '''I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face '''The Muppets: '''Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along '''Gary: '''Everything is great we'll live happily ever after '''Scooter: '''And we'll keep giving the world the third greatest gift '''Fozzie: '''Laughter '''Marvin Suggs: '''Ze movie's almost over, it's time to say so long! '''Tex Richman: '''Will you please stop singing? You've already sung this song! '''The Muppets: '''Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along '''Statler and Waldorf (spoken): We're happier if you don't sing ah ha ha ha Girls: '''We've got everything that we need. We can be whatever we want to be '''Boys: '''Nothing we can't do '''Kermit: '''The skies are blue when it's me and you and you and you and you and you and... well, all of you! Yeah! '''Everyone: '''La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la '''Everyone: We've got everything that we need we can be whatever we want to be nothing we can't do the skies are blue when it's me and you and you life's a happy song '''Bobo the Bear: '''When there's someone by your side to sing '''Everyone: '''Life's a happy song '''Beaker: '''Mee mee mee mee mee mee mee mee mee '''Everyone: '''Life's a happy song when there's someone (someone,someone) by your side (side) to sing along! Trivia *Mickey Rooney and Leslie Feist made cameos in this song at the beginning of the film. pt-br:Life's a Happy Song Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs from The Muppets Category:Closing songs Category:The Muppets songs Category:Opening songs